FATHER
by Daishiko
Summary: Hoagie finds himself in a tough situation where shocking revelations come out of the darkness.


F.A.T.H.E.R.

(Fiercely Atrocious Treatment of Holiday for Elder Relative)

Hoagie pulled at the chains that bound him to the cold stone wall futilely. His toes lightly brushed the floor from where he was forced hang several inches above the ground. His whole body ached with the strain of supporting his own weight. It was sheer resolve and stubbornness that stopped the operative from giving in to defeat and allowing his body to go limp. If he ever got out of this, Hoagie swore that he'd lay off the chilly dogs.

The door creaked open, flooding the room with a glaring light from the outer hall and admitting his tormentor. The brunet lifted his head and stared back defiantly, trying to hide any sign of weakness from his face, but the amused laugh that followed told Hoagie exactly how much he'd failed. The metal door slammed shut and cast the cell back into the dim light. The laugher stopped abruptly and the candles on the two adjacent walls and the two on each side of the only door flickered as the free occupant moved towards his prisoner in slow, measured steps.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan," the dangerously calm voice spoke.

Hoagie tried to kick out at him but missed. Upon losing the flimsy footing, he gave out a croaked cry as his wrists and shoulders were forced to hold the entirety of his body weight, and scrambled to regain balance. The laughter started again but he was too busy trying to save himself from a dislocated shoulder to care.

"What's the matter? Aren't you comfortable? Don't you like _hanging_ around here? You weren't _bound_ to any other plans, were you?"

"Only hanging onto the image of what your face will look like when we finally beat your butt for good, Father. The Kids Next Door will be coming for you soon. You made the mistake of letting me through your barrier. I've already sent them the schematics. Now it's only a matter of time before they put out your flame."

"Your precious Kids Next Door can't do anything for you now. At this moment they're all gathering for Father's Day, celebrating adult's control over their inferior children."

"You're wrong! That's not what Father's Day's about! It's about love and showing appreciation for all they do for us during the year."

Hoagie could hear Father sneer. "And how would you know Hoagie P. Gilligan? The reason that you're here is because you and your annoying brother don't have a father to celebrate with."

"You shut up about my dad! What did you do with Tommy?"

"He's a bit_ tied_ up right now. I couldn't have either of you ruining my plans again. Right now pesky brats all over the world are pledging their eternal servitude, to love, honor, and obey, and we adults intend to keep them to it, and my new Promise Keeper Satellite 2000 will guarantee that. I will have all the world's children under my control! Including the Kids Next Door!"

"That's sick! You can't expect all the parents to just give their kids over to you. My parents wouldn't and the others won't either. And the Kids Next Door won't give up that easily. They will find a way to stop you."

Father stared at Hoagie for a long time. The silence carried an air of contemplation and bitterness. Hoagie shifted nervously, waiting for the inevitable explosion of anger. He teetered on his toes slightly before realizing with a jolt that he could no longer feel his arms.

"The Kids Next Door are nothing."

The candles were burning a little brighter after the exchange. Hot wax ran down the stem, pooling at the shallow base.

"They can't save anyone." The candles wicks burnt rapidly, bringing out great flash of light before dying entirely, completely spent. In that moment, Hoagie saw past the great shadow that had covered the man that he's always considered his nemesis.

Brown hair. Big, round glasses that glowed yellow in the bright light in a way that looked like Hoagie's own goggles. Teal button down shirt.

"D... dad?" Hoagie whispered before the door was opened and closed again, leaving him in complete darkness.


End file.
